Many cable glands for use in connecting a cable to an enclosure in hazardous areas need to be filled with a compound which provides a barrier against the effects of an explosion occurring within the enclosure to which the cable gland is attached. The barrier is typically formed from a two-part clay-filled epoxy compound. The two component parts of the compound need to be thoroughly mixed with each other prior to fitting into the gland, and the resulting putty like material needs to be packed between the individual conductors in the cable. Such an arrangement is disclosed in GB 2258350.
This known arrangement suffers from a number of drawbacks. Firstly, the cure time of the putty like material is chosen to be relatively long, in order to enable it to be manipulated into the spaces between the individual conductors before curing becomes advanced. As a result, the filled cable assembly must be left undisturbed for a significant period, usually several hours, especially if mixed at low temperatures. Also, the components of the filler material sometimes contain hazardous materials which become harmless when the filler material is mixed. Persons mixing the components of the putty like filler material may come into contact with these hazardous materials during mixing, and air can become trapped within the cable gland by the filler material which may cause the barrier formed by the filler material to fail in the event of an explosion. Filling of the cable gland is also relatively difficult, especially in the case of small cable glands.
GB 765082 discloses an arrangement for insulating a splice between two stranded connectors in which resinous material is introduced from a capsule having an elongate tip. However, this arrangement suffers from the drawback that it is not suitable for filling cable glands, since the introduction of a material which is sufficiently fluid to penetrate between the individual conductors of a cable would cause material to flow along the conductors along the interior of the cable, which would prevent the cable gland from being sufficiently filled to expel all of the air from the cable gland to avoid air voids.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome one or more of the above disadvantages of the prior art.